housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:HoshinoKaabi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:CharacterInfobox page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC) A Sinister Shadow I only posted the first two panels because I felt showing an entire double strip was a bit too much. --Kitch (Talk : ) 03:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Down At The Farm I personally like the cat lover joke a bit more, and watching Peanut soaking. x3 And if you would like to do that, I'd like it to be Great Kitsune from Panel 8 of Wednesday's (9/10/14) comic. Signature That ill be nice, thx. I would like one with king with his watch colors if posible The Cosmic Game Hey I was wondering how you post comics without the black background. Thanks~! 2013bchan41 (talk) 19:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC)2013bchan41 Thanks so much! I've added the plot for Show Business as well~ I'll try helping by creating more arc pages! 2013bchan41 (talk) 23:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC)2013bchan41 Oh wow! I would really love that! I don't know, I have so many favorite characters it's too hard to decide, I'm stuck between Peanut, King, Fido and Fox ^^; You can call me Brandon, that's my name after all ;3 2013bchan41 (talk) 22:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh I though of someone you can make me an avatar. I love the Great Kitsune and his many devious grins! Maybe make me a talk sig from one of those, preferably this one http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/09/01/shake-it-baby/ 2013bchan41 (talk) 01:38, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey thanks for helping me with my edits, I'm on a big Housepets binge and I want to get in as many pages before it ends 2013bchan41 (talk) 07:49, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Oh wow, since when did this wikia have achievements? 2013bchan41 (talk) 18:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm interested in becoming an admin for this wikia, can you add me as one...maybe ^^; 2013bchan41 (talk) 01:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciate it! Also, what ever happened to that Comment Sig thing you offered to make for me?2013bchan41 (talk) 14:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah! It looks amazing!2013bchan41 (talk) 07:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) How does it work exactly?2013bchan41 (talk) 07:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay, how do I do that exactly?2013bchan41 (talk) 10:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Um, hello there, I don't know if this is the right place to post, I'm still really lost with how all the Wikia Talk Pages stuff works, but I saw your message on my talk page, so I just wanted to thank you for it and for the greetings. I'm not sure how I have to proceed to chat with other users, but I'm on the Wiki chat, so if anyone wants to tell me something best to try there or leave something on my talk page. Anyway, I'm really happy to have joined this wiki, and I hope to talk with you guys later, in less nooby circtumstances. Sunny-Moonie (talk) 18:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC)Sunnymoon Oh sure, thanks Kirby, that would be neat! An, I'd like a picture of Fox, with scarlet red (SignatureBox) and powder blue (TextBox) as my colors, and with'' "Secretly an agent of the Mighty Cucumber King"'' as my signature. And if you ask, yes, I'm ready to not be taken seriously ever again after that. BTW, just call me Sunny. Sunny-Moonie (talk) 17:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Sunnymoon Oops. I meant ORANGE red, not scarlet. Can you still fix it (it's okay if you can't)? I'm really sorry for the trouble... --Sunny-Moonie (talk) 05:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Official Housepets! Forums No. I've only read through a few of the old comic discussions. If I do, though, it'll be under the same name ... probably. --Fish Preferred (talk) 15:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC)